powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Uplifting
The ability to raise a species or group with great potential. Also Called *Ascending Capabilities User can choose a species/group to advance in mental, spiritual, physical, civilization, technological, magical, metaphysical, etc. level, possibly up to ascension to a higher level of existence. User can grant gifts such as knowledge, powers or teach them things that can give them a greater purpose in life. Unlike evolution, the user strengthens/changes the species/group as a whole. Applications *Civilization Advancement **Advanced Powers **Advanced Technology **Civilization Rebuilding **Customization *Growth Manipulation **Accelerated Growth **Endless Growth **Mutation Manipulation **Omni-Augmentation *Intuitive Perception **Epiphany Inducement **Hypercognition **Instant Learning **Intuitive Aptitude *Mental Evolution **Absolute Creativity **Brain Augmentation **Enhanced Brain Capacity **Enhanced Intelligence *Possibility Reconstruction **Reality Modding **Recreation **Remaking **Remolding *Potential Realization **Enhanced Potential **Limiter Removal **Potential Creation **Power Apex Inducement *Process Speed Manipulation **Accelerated Development **Accelerated Muscle Development **Progression **Technology Augmentation *Superpower Manipulation **Ability Imprinting **Power Augmentation **Power Bestowal **Power Sharing Variations *Cosmic Radiation Evolution Manipulation *Deification **Imbued Godhood ***Almighty Ascension Associations *Ascended Physiology; towards the chosen. *Civilization Manipulation *Deification *Enhanced Potential *Enlightenment *Evolution Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Intelligence Manipulation **Information Transferal **Knowledge Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Potential Manipulation *Potentiality Lordship *Utopia Lordship **Planetary Utopia Creation *Upgrading Limitations *May leave a species or group if they are a lost cause. *May hinder targeted species or group instead of helping them. Known Users *Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Izaya (DC Comics) *New Gods (DC Comics) *The Source (DC Comics) *The Traveler (Destiny) *Celestials (Marvel Comics) *Eternals/Homo Immortalis (Marvel Comics) *Galactus; Devouerer of Worlds (Marvel Comics) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto); via "Ninshū" *Xel'Naga (Starcraft); via "Infinite Cycle" *Ancients (Stargate SG-1) *Old Ones (Warhammer) *Presences (The Culture); via allowing biologicals to "sublime" Gallery Mata Nui.png|Mata (Bionicle) carried the Matoran to their island home and gifted them with three sacred virtues that would allow them to greatly prosper. Highfather Life Equation.jpg|Izaya's (DC Comics) control over both The Source's as well as the Life Equations properties enables him to elevate mere mortals to New God Status, all devout to him. New Gods 001.jpg|The New Gods (DC Comics) who were hyper evolved by they're proximity to the Source of all Things have long since interacted with lesser species elevating them to new heights for both good (New Genesis) and ill (Apokolips). SOURCE.jpg|The Source of all things (DC Comics) also called the presence, the overmoniter, the endless among other things. Is not only the creator of both the Old/New Gods but is also a benefactor of various meta powered individuals throughout creation. Celestials.png|The Celestials (Marvel Comics) in they're never-ending quest for knowledge have altered and evolved a great many species across the universe, particularly homo-sapiens of earth. The Eternals.jpg|The Eternals (Marvel Comics) are a cosmically mutated race of transcendent beings who were augmented by the cosmic Celestials, more than once have also created uplifted humans and various alien beings to fulfill certain roles. Heralds of Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) with his mastery of the Power Cosmic, is spear headed by his godlike emissaries; his heralds. Ninshū (Naruto).png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) created the "Ninshū", a way of creating peace in a war-torn world by gifting them with Chakra and teaching to understand one another. Infinite Cycle.jpeg|The Xel'Naga (Stacraft) are extra-dimensional beings who uplift two species with great potential to merge and become new Xel'Naga during the "Infinite Cycle". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Tools